


Happy Thanksgiving

by wordsthatmademefall



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsthatmademefall/pseuds/wordsthatmademefall
Summary: Antonio’s plans to cook a Thanksgiving dinner for Sylvie hit a few snags.





	Happy Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt I found on tumblr blog 'otp-prompts-for-you' (linked below)  
> Person A wants to make a big Thanksgiving meal, but for some reason nothing works out so Person A and B just sit together and eat instant ramen together for Thanksgiving

[Prompt](https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/post/180241316875/thanksgiving-prompts)

* * *

 

Sylvie sighed as she dropped her bag next to the door. The apartment was quiet, and the calm washed over her as she walked further in, relaxing her. There was the faint smell of something sweet lingering in the air, getting stronger as she approached the kitchen. She looked around for any hint of what she smelled and saw a pink post-it on the microwave.

_ Good Morning Beautiful. Made you some breakfast. I’ll see you tonight. _ _   
_ _ Love you. _

A glance to the bedroom showed her that the door was wide open and the bed made.

Happiness and love filled her as she opened the microwave and saw a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. They were still slightly warm, so she must have just missed him. With a smile on her face that promised not to go away for the rest of the day, she grabbed a strip of bacon to nibble on.

* * *

 

He was rereading his case report one more time when Jay stopped by his desk. Seeing the jacket in his hand, he asked, “You heading out?”

“Yeah. Thanksgiving dinner at Will and Natalie’s. How about you? Dinner with the kids?” 

“No. Thanksgiving dinner with the family tomorrow. Tonight it’s just me and Sylvie.” He had told her he’d make her a nice, smaller Thanksgiving dinner for just the two of them.

“Right on. Happy Thanksgiving, man. I’ll catch you later,” Jay held his fist out for Antonio to bump.

“Happy Thanksgiving.” 

The rest of their unit slowly trickled out of the office over the next few minutes. 

He called it a day, switching off his computer and making his way out of the building. 

He pulled out his phone,  _ On my way home.  _

He watched the “...” as Sylvie was texting back, and was getting into his car when his phone rang in his hand.

**_Diego_ **

“Hey bud,” he answered, starting his car, “everything okay?”

“Hey dad, I left my bag at school, and mom and her boyfriend are out picking up food. I’m sorry, it’s my gym bag, and I need my stuff.” 

He looked at the clock,  _ I’ve got time _ , “Okay, I’ll bring it by.” 

“Thanks dad.”

When the call ended he saw Sylvie had texted back, 

_ Great! I’ll see you in a bit. _

_ Sorry, Diego forgot some stuff at school, so I need to bring it to him. I’ll be quick. _

_ Alright. Drive carefully.  _ _   
_ _ Want me to help get anything started? _

_ No, don’t worry. I’ll be home soon, and I’ll make you that dinner I promised.  _

_ You better ;) _

Laughing to himself, he pulled out of the parking space and made his way to Diego’s school. 

* * *

 

He tossed Diego’s bag into the back and began driving out of the school lot. That had taken way too long. Traffic was ridiculous and he barely had to travel far. Getting to Laura’s place was going to take a long time. 

His phone started to ring again, without looking too closely at the screen, he swiped to answer, “Hello?”

“Dad!” Surprised, he immediately recognized Eva’s voice on the other end.

“Eva, what’s wrong?” She had gone to her friend’s house and was supposed to be on her way, or already at, her mom’s place.

“Oh nothing serious,” she said immediately before her dad could panic, “It’s just,” he heard her release a huff of air, “I missed the bus, and rides are getting more and more expensive. I’m sorry to ask, really, but do you think you could give me a ride to mom’s?”

“Yes, of course. Where are you?” He said looking at the time.

“I’m at a cafe. I’ll send you the address.” 

There was a pause and his phone vibrated again showing a message from Eva with a location. 

“Alright, I’m on my way.” he said, pulling off the street to turn around.

“Thank you so much dad, love you,”

“I love you too. Stay inside, I’ll call when I’m close.” he said looking at all the cars on the road.

“Okay, bye.” 

“Bye.” He disconnected the call and pulled up Sylvie’s number.

“ _ Hey you on your way back?” _

“Uh, not exactly.” Antonio said slowly, “So, Eva missed her ride. I’m on my way to pick her up and bring her to Laura’s.”

“ _ Oh, do you need any help?”  _

Fondness for her filled him at her offer, “No it’s alright, I just picked up Diego’s stuff and I’m already on my way to pick her up.” 

“Okay,”

“I’m really sorry,”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind.”

“What are you up to?”

“Nothing, really, just cleaning, watching tv...”

“You’re watching sappy Hallmark movies, aren’t you?”

“Hey, don’t make fun,”

Grinning, he replied, “I’m sorry. I’ll let you get back to it.”

Sylvie laughed, “Alright, hurry back to me.” 

“Always.”

* * *

 

It was dark out when he finally made it home. 

“Sylvie?” he called, hanging his jacket up.

“In here!”

He walked into the living room and saw Sylvie curled up on the couch with a mug in her hands. Sure enough, she was still watching her romantic movies. 

She smiled brightly at him as he came to give her a kiss on the cheek, “Hi, everything go okay?” she held his hand, rubbing her thumb back and forth across his knuckles.

“Yeah, sorry it took so long. Traffic was a bitch.”

“It’s okay.” She pulled him down to sit next to her, rubbing his shoulders soothingly. He sighed, relaxing into her hold for a moment, his muscles releasing the tension from sitting in heavy traffic all afternoon.

He kissed her shoulder and made to stand up.

“I’ll have dinner out soon, I’m just gonna shower quickly,”

“Take your time.” 

* * *

 

He was drying his hair when the lights in the apartment all shut off suddenly. 

“What? No!” At Sylvie’s exclamation he quickly made his way to the living room to see what had caused it.

“What’s wrong?” he asked looking around before his eyes settled on her, her head thrown back and her hands covering her face, “Sylvie?”

“I’m missing the ending!” She said sadly, voice muffled.

Rolling his eyes, with a chuckle, he threw his towel onto the chair before testing the light switches. 

“Damn, the power’s out.”  _ So much for making dinner. _

He sat down on the couch, dragging his hands down his face. Sylvie watched him for a moment, then moved over to him, laying her head on his lap and holding his hand. He smiled at her, “I’m sorry,”

She looked at him in confusion when he let out a bit of a sardonic laugh.

“I feel like I’ve been apologizing to you all day.” he explained.

“But really, I’m sorry, I wasn’t able to make you the dinner I promised.”

She shrugged and squeezed his hand, “Stuff happens. I don’t mind really. We’ll have dinner tomorrow with Camilla and Eva and Diego, anyway. I love that you wanted to do this, and I’m sorry it didn’t work out, but at least we get to spend tonight together.” 

She sat up, then and pulled him in for a kiss, “Besides, you made me chocolate chip pancakes. I wouldn’t have cared if we had Instant Ramen for dinner tonight.”

He didn’t know what to say to this beautiful, magnificent woman for a long moment, finally he settled on, “God, I love you,” hoping it conveyed everything he couldn’t put into words. 

“I love you too.” 

“Well,” he said looking around the dark apartment, “what should we do for dinner? Who knows when the power’s going to come back on.”

“Give it a minute, maybe it’ll be back on soon. In the meantime,” she said sliding her hands beneath his shirt, “I can think of something we could do while waiting.”

“Oh yeah?” He asked, leaning in for a kiss.

“Yep.” Sylvie said, tugging his shirt up with a playful grin. 

With his shirt off, he laid her back down on the couch, pressing kisses to her chest, her neck, and her lips, so single-minded in his affections that all thoughts of dinner faded away. 

* * *

 

The room was quiet an hour later. Empty ‘Cup o’ Noodle’ cups sat on the table, and Sylvie lay across the couch. Her feet were propped up on Antonio’s lap as he gently massaged her feet while sappy romance movies played on the tv in front of them. 


End file.
